Blow molding methods and devices according to the prior art include a blow molding method and a blow molding device in which a preform prior to stretch blow molding is sterilized by being exposed to an antimicrobial agent such as hydrogen peroxide and peracetic acid for an aseptic filling response regarding a blow-molded bottle (PTL 1 and 2).